


5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines

by Boys_In_fic_Are_Better



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boys_In_fic_Are_Better/pseuds/Boys_In_fic_Are_Better
Summary: imagines sobre 5sos.Pedidos estão: abertosConteúdos que NÃO serão postados: Imagines que contenham qualquer tipo de violência ou abuso
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You, Luke Hemmings & You, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/You, Michael Clifford/You





	5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> ♡n/a: postei originalmente no Tumblr que sou moderadora (little-big-fan)

– S/n está pronta para a gente sair?– Meu namorado perguntou entrando na sala. 

– Sim – Falei se tirar os olhos da Tv. 

– Você está bem? – Luke me perguntou sério 

– Estou sim. 

– Não parece, você está encarando a tv que por sinal está desligada. 

– Luke, a gente precisa conversar. 

– Você vai terminar comigo, não vai. 

– O que? Não, não vou terminar com você. – Respirei fundo antes de continuar falando – Lembra que eu fui no médico alguns dias atrás, eles me disseram que eu poderia pegar o resultado do exame pela internet. 

– É alguma coisa séria? – Luke perguntou e fiz que não com a cabeça e entreguei meu celular para ele. – Que alívio por um minuto pensei que era alguma coisa séria. 

– Mas é sério. 

– Eu sei, mas pelo menos você não está doente, e afinal você não está sozinha nisso. Você ainda quer sair ? 

– Claro eu já estou pronta e afinal é nosso aniversário. 

Fiquei o caminho inteiro perguntando onde iríamos, mas a única coisa que ele falava que era uma surpresa.

– É quase impossível conseguir uma reserva aqui – Falei entrando no restaurante

– Eu quis fazer algo especial e fiz a reserva faz um tempo 

– Não acredito que você fez essa reserva meses atrás e não me contou nada.

– Eu queria fazer um surpresa.

Pedimos a comida e começamos a conversar, ou eu comecei a falar pois Luke estava estranhamente quieto meio nervoso. 

– Querido você está bem? – perguntei preocupada. 

– Estou sim. 

– Tem certeza você está meio pálido. Não quer ir para casa? 

– Não eu estou bem. 

Antes que eu pudesse responder Luke se levantou e ajoelhou-se do meu lado e olhei para ele surpresa quando vi que ele segurava uma caixinha azul.

– Eu vou ser direto, se não vou acabar desistindo. – Respirou fundo antes de continuar falando – Você quer casar comigo? 

– Sim – Falei sorrindo.

Luke colocou anel no meu dedo e me beijou, e foi sentar novamente.

– Era por isso que você estava nervoso? 

– S/n você não tem ideia, eu estava com medo de falar não. 

– Eu te amo de mais para falar não.

Juu


End file.
